warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lilienblüte
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Warrior Cats Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Lilienblüte. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hi Hi - ich bin Marc-Philipp und arbeite für Wikia Deutschland. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du hier relativ fleißig mithilfst :) Daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du das Wiki nicht adoptieren willst - das gibt dir die Möglichkeit, Spam zu löschen und Vandalen zu blockieren. Melde dich einfach bei mir! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:23, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: Ich bin dabei, einen neuen Hintergrund zu machen - hoffe dir gefällt er! Rückmeldungen sind auch erwünscht :) :Hab dir mal die Rechte zukommen lassen. Viel Erfolg damit! (Nebenbei, du hast einen Blog geschrieben - den hätt ich fast nicht gesehen! Benutzern antwortet man am Besten auf der Diskussionsseite :)) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:33, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo ich bin Aki-chan86. Da die Warrior Cats Bücher sehr gern mag, bin ich auf dieses tolle Wiki gestoßen. Finde es schon sehr toll. Hab aber auch einen Verbesserungspunkt. Wie wärs z.B. aus Übersichtstechnischen Gründne mit einer Art Stammbaum so wie hier: http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum. Wäre bestimmt eine Bereicherung für das Wiki. Aki-chan86 09:49, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :So ich bins nochmal. Ohja hab mich heute erst angemeldet. Leider,streife schon seit einer Weile hier um her. Danke dir für die lieben Willkommensgrüße. Habe auch gleich eine paar Fragen: Kann man die Artikel für Hawkfrost und Falkenfrost zusammenlegen? Denn es erscheint mir ein wenig unlogisch für den selben Charakter zwei Artikel zu erstelle. 2. Dürfte ich den Stammbaum hier her übertragen und ausprobieren? 3. Müssen die Artikelnamen z.B. Katzennamen/Begriff noch mals als Überschrift über den eigentlichen Artikel? Es ist doch ein bisschen doppelt- und dreifachgemoppelt und sieht bei manchen Artikeln auch überhaupt nicht schön aus. Aki-chan86 14:57, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe nun einen Stammbaum (einfach hier klicken) fertig, hat mich ganz schön Mühe gekostet den zu erstellen. Sind Feuersterns Verwandschaftsverhältnisse Falls er zu bunt ist kann ich die Geschlechtersache auch rausnehmen und den Stammbaum abändern. Wie findest du ihn? Aki-chan86 14:27, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Super. Ich versuch noch mehr zu erstellen. Wird etwas Zeit brauchen, da ich ja auch noch andere Artikel verbessere. Nehme mir dann gleich Sandsturm vor :). ::::So hab den Stammbaum (einfach hier klicken) denk ich mal so einigermaßen gut fertig. Die Familienverhältnisse sind teilweise sehr verstrickt XD. So musste ich die ein oder andere Verwandtschaft vernachlässigen z.B. Langschweif der ja z.B. Sohn von Rotkelchenflügel und Flickenpelz ist, und damit z.B. Sandsturms Cousin/Onkel ist. Mal sehen ob, dieser Stammbaum Anwendung findet. Aki-chan86 :::: ---- Hi, ich bin neu und weis noch nicht so viel. Kannst du mir ein paar Tips geben? :D - wahrscheinlich von Eisvogelseele. Administrator und immmer diese Aufgaben Hallo, ich weiß das ist etwas zuviel verlangt. Ich würde gern Administrator bzw. Bürokrat werden. Damit würde ich sehr gerne die Wiki qualitativ verbessern. Das heißt unbenötigte Artikel, Weiterleitungen löschen oder Artikel zusammenfügen. Da gibt es einiges zu tun, die Wiki ausdünnen aber damit verbessern, so dass dies später ein sehr gutes, sehr informatives Wiki wird. Ein paar deiner Aufgaben: Hier mal deine Aufgaben bzw. ein paar Löschanträge von mir unter der Kategorie:Löschanträge. LG Aki-chan86 00:05, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage... Das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd.. aber ich möchte mein Profilbild verändern, wie geht das? xD : Ganz einfach: Du gehst einfach auf dein Benutzerbild (den gesichtslosen Menschen). Da erscheint dann ein Textfeld mit der Beschriftung Avatar ändern. Von dort aus gelangst du - wie auch von deinen Profil rechts oben in der Leiste zu der Seite Spezial:Einstellungen. Im Blatt Benutzerdaten kannst du einen bereits vorhanden Avatar benutzen oder dir selbst ein Bild hochladen. Unterschreibe bitte das nächste mal deinen Post mit 4 Tilden. Aki-chan86 13:24, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das mit Fireheart002 war nur weil da Hirearchie oder so was ähnliches stand.Adlerkralle99 Clan Hey Lilieblüte, ich weiß nicht warum ich den selben Clan wie Adlerkralle habe, ist wohl bloß zufall. von Schattenkralle Hey Lilienblüte Danke für deine freundlichen Worte, aber ich glaube ich habe schon jetzt Mist gebaut :( Ich wollte im Artikel Blaustern ein Bild hinzufügen und nun ist das alles so komisch. Ich glaube, du solltest es dir mal ansehen. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts schlimmes angerichtet. Sandsturm 15:52, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Okay, dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit. Diesmal passe ich besser auf ;) Sandsturm 16:05, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Lilienblüte, ich habe eine Frage. Sollte man bei den Artikeln zu den Clans (z.B DonnerClan) nicht auf dem Stand der deutschsprachigen Bücher bleiben? Zum Beispiel bei "jetziger Zweiter Anführer" Graustreif und bei "Aktueller Heiler" Rußpelz? Man verdirbt sich nämlich die ganze Spannung wenn man schon vorher liest, dass Graustreif im dritten Band der zweiten Staffel entführt wird, Rußpelz von einem Dachs getötet wird, Blattpfote Junge bekommt und deshalb Kriegerin wird... Sandsturm 16:38, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warum solltest du Ärger bekommen? Vielleicht sollte man einen Spoiler einfügen? Sandsturm 17:02, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hast du auch Gründe? Schließlich gibt es auch Leute, die das nicht wissen wollen! Sandsturm 17:09, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Du hast aber schlagfertige Argumente. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was daran jetzt so richtig sein soll (anscheinend kannst du es mir nicht vernünftig erklären) aber wenn du meinst... Sandsturm 17:22, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mir bleibt doch nichts anderes übrig. Würde ich es editieren, würdest du es doch eh wieder ändern. Na ja, vielleicht ergibt sich ja später mal was. Mich stört es aber trotzdem, dass du als Chefin dieses Wikis dazu stehst und mir keine vernünftigen Gründe nennst. Dieses "Lass es so, es ist in Ordnung" und "Ich will keinen Ärger" sind minderwertige Gründe. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob du das genauso siehst siehst wie diese Aki-Chan86... Versetz dich doch mal in die Lage eines WarriorCats-Fan, der die englischen Bücher nicht liest. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn dir alles enthüllt wird? Sandsturm 17:29, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Rechte + Diverse Hallo, ich habe dir die Bürokratenrechte gegeben und deiner Freundin Adminrechte. Viel Spaß und Erfolg damit! Deinen zweiten Punkt habe ich leider nicht so ganz verstanden: :"Frage: Wenn du vieleicht die Sache mit der Technik machen könntest (die Sache mit CSS und JS-Programierung ).Dann wäre schon mein zweiter Wunsch in erfüllung gegangen und ich wäre nnoch viel froher,weil du die Sache mit dem Hindergrund sehr gut und schön gemacht hast." Du hast nicht gesagt, was du von mir möchtest :) CSS dürfte kein Problem sein, JS kann ich sogut wie gar nicht, aber kann vielleicht doch Kleinigkeiten. Wenn dir wieder einfällt, was du wolltest, schreib mir einfach nochmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:36, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Medaillien Ich finde das mit den Medaillien gut,denn es spornt einen an mehr zu bearbeiten,etc..Adlerkralle99 17:35,21.Mär.2011 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee mit den Auszeichnungen recht niedlich, auch wenn ich schon mehr als 1-2 Artikel bearbeitet habe ;) Aber das war wohl vor der Zeit der Belohnungen. Wie gesagt, ich finde es ganz lustig sowas zu bekommen, ein guter Einfall. SchlafloseKriegerin 12:33, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Frage ^^ Hallo, Ich finde dieses Wiki total toll und ich bearbeite auch schon fleißig mit, aber ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist, wenn man die Namen der Katzen, die noch nicht auf deutsch bekannt sind, vielleicht lieber auf englisch lässt (evtl. mit einer möglichen Übersetzung des Namens). Mir ist das beispielsweise bei Regenpelz aus dem DonnerClan aufgefallen, denn wenn man das Englische wörtlich nimmt, würde es ja Regenschnurrhaar heißen,aber im deutschen Buch heißt er ja, wie gesagt, Regenpelz! Deshalb wäe es vllt. besser die namen auf englisch zu lassen, bis die richtige Übersetzung bekannt ist ^^ LG Silberfluss Hallo nochmal, Du hattest mir ja schon geantwortet, aber ich wollte mal fragen, warum dann einige Namen trotzdem noch auf englisch sind? Hat das einen bestimmten Grund, oder seid ihr mit dem Übersetzten einfach noch nicht soweit gekommen? ^^ LG Silberfluss Kategorien Hallo Lilienblüte, listen wir jetzt alle Bücher für die Charaktere in den Kategorien auf? - LG Aki-chan86 17:02, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Ich wollte dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du ja vielen Katzen die Kategorie Blausterns Prophezeihung Charaktere hinzufügst, aber Prophezeiung schreibt man ja eigendlich ohne h ^^ Außerdem wollte ich mal fragen, warum manche Kategorien gar nicht existieren (z.B. auch Blausterns Prophezeihung Charaktere) Silberfluss :Eigentlich hatten wir noch nicht vor alle Bücher zu kategorisieren. Aber Lilienblüte hat wohl ihre Meinung geändert. Da die Kategorien noch recht jung sind, gibt es auch die Kategorieseiten noch nicht. - LG Aki-chan86 17:10, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Beschreibungen der Katzen Hallo Lilienblüte, wie gehts dir? Bitte ändere doch nicht dauern die Beschreibungen der Katzen. Die Bilder sind eh fiktiv, dannach solltest du dich nicht richten, sondern nach den Beschreibungen nach den Büchern. Was in den Büchern vorkommt wird aufgenommen. - LG Aki-chan86 15:48, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Ja ich hab eine Frage dazu: einmal wie setzt man sie und wie ändert man das was in ihnen steht? Ich hab zwar die Option ändern gefunden aber irgendwie sieht der Text dann komisch aus :S skype Hallo ^^ Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht was das überhaupt ist und was man damit machen kann :) LG Silberfluss ^^ Achso, okay, aber das habe ich nicht ^^ Hallo nochmal, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du unseren Disskusionsthread im Forum schon gesehen hast? ^^ Es wär schön, wenn auch du dort deine Meinung sagen würdest ^^ - Silberfluss Danke,ich finde dich auch sehr nett :) Welchen Blog meinst du denn genau? ^^ Ach den Blog ^^ Das hst du echt schön geschrieben! Und das Lob kann ich nur zurückgeben :D - Silberfluss Danke :D Das Wiki finde es echt klasse, ich habe dadurch auch so viel erfahren, was ich vorher gar nicht wusste und wenn ich ein paar Fehler finde ändern ich die natürlich auch xD Ne, leider auch nicht ^^ Aber Aki-chan hat ja jetzt einen den Diskussionsthread eröffnet, damit wir und besprechen können ^^ - Silberfluss Link Hallo ^^ Mach ich gerne, aber warum machst du das nicht selbst? (: - Silberfluss Aber wenn du das machst, dann brauch ich das doch nicht machen, oder was meinst du? ^^ Sorry, ich steh grad echt aufm Schlauch :D - Silberfluss Eichelhäherfeder Ich hab da mal ne Frage... warum nennen alle Eichelhäherfeder eigentlich Eichelhäherfeder? Würde Häherfeder nicht viel besser passen? Ich weiß, Eichelhäherfeder ist die richtige Übersetzung, aber Beltz nennt Buchenjunges ja auch nicht Stechpalmenjunges. Ich glaube, sie ziehen eher die kürzeren Übersetzungen vor... - Fireheart002 ﻿ Geheimnis des Waldes Hallo! Mein Beitrag wurde bei "Geiheminis des Waldes" gelöscht, weil die Coverkatze unklar ist. Es ist allerdings bewießen, dass es Wolkenpfote & Feuerherz auf der englischen Version sind. LG; Ricarda